What The Water Gave Me
by Ladyjaxs999
Summary: Various pairings with Katherine of Aragon


Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors or any of its characters. Nor do I make any profit from this.

Title: What the water gave me

Warning: M

Summary: Various one-shots involving Katherine of Aragon

'Cause she's a cruel mistress

And the bargain must be made

But oh, my love, don't forget me

When I let the water take me

~ What the water gave me by Florence and the Machine

Pairing: Arthur/Koa

1\. Arthur

The first time she saw Arthur, she couldn't help but note how frail he was. He seemed embarrassed to see her in her night robes, unlike his father who stared at her boldly, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him at the moment, and oddly enough he had touched her heart.

2\. Stranger

Nervously playing with her fingers, Catalina could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She never felt so nervous in life, she was currently in bed with her husband, husband it sounded odd to her. She had just met him only a few days ago and now he was her husband? She didn't count the letters that he sent her, she knew that he was probably couched to say those things just like she was. She had not the faintest idea what do next, once the last person was out of their chambers, she looked over at him, "Arthur," she questioned. Looking at her husband she noted that he looked very pale almost sickly. "I think we should wait," she told him; she then noted that he looked very relieved by her words, he smile and nodded.

3\. Friend

Months had passed since their wedding night, though they had not consummated their marriage yet, they had been growing very close, Catalina consider Arthur not only her husband but her dearest friend as well.

4\. Love

Though her mother had taught her a lot of things, she never told her anything of love. And she felt rather foolish going up to her mother-in-law Elizabeth of York and asking her about such things. But every time that Arthur comes into the room her heart starts to beat rather rapidly, or when he leave she misses him terribly, was that love?

5\. Jealousy

Arthur who was sitting next this father wore a dark expression on his face. He watched his younger brother Henry dance with his wife. He could tell by the besotted look on his brother face that his feelings for Catalina was more then brotherly. He didn't notice the small smile exchanged between his parents as they watched him. Catalina was his! He was then shocked over how possessive he was over her, he then realized that he loved his wife.

6\. Beauty

Opening his eyes, Arthur looked over at Catalina, he smiled noting that one of her dark locks was on her face, he knew that she hated when her hair was in her face. He then reached over and gently brushed it aside. He froze as she opened her eyes; he caught his breath as he looked into her green eyes. At that moment she never looked more beautiful to him.

7\. Kiss

Leaning down, he brushed his mouth against hers she tasted of strawberries. Pulling away he looked at her, she seemed rather pleased by the kiss. Encouraged he then leaned down and kisses her again. Their kiss deepened, and he felt a warm wave of desire wash over him. He made a sound at the back of his throat as he heard her soft moans. He could stay like this forever.

8\. Starlight

One of their favorite things to do together is go outside and watch the stars in the sky. They would talk about various things; tonight Catalina was talking about her mother. He could tell that she missed her, he didn't know how to ease her pain, but he vowed right then he would always be their for her.

9\. Lovers

"Arthur!" Catalina in shock, wearing a scandalous look on her face. She had no idea what had gotten into her husband. They were currently in her father-in-laws study, Arthur had her pinned against the desk, he wore a mischievous grin on his face, and all the while planting kisses along his wife neck. Flushed, Catalina did her best to give a stern look but it was not working. "We can't do this not here," she said, but despite her protest the thought of being taken by her husband here of all places did excite her. She gasped, feeling her husband hand run up her dress. "Henry is having a bad influence on you," she all but moaned. He chuckled, thinking of his brother who had been caught more then once in a compromising position with his harlot's. "We can always stop," he said innocently, brushing a hand against his wife's thigh. Catalina gave him a death glare, " Arthur Henry Tudor if you dare stop, your going to regret it!" This caused him to laugh, despite his wife's protest she wanted this as much as he did. "Don't worry love I have no intention of stopping not for a long time."

10\. Death

Arthur looked sullenly down at the dead body of his father as it lay in state. There was a part of him that loved his father, but then there was a part that despised him. His father's obsessive need to have plenty of sons had killed his poor mother. He remember looking into his mother's pale face, once again she was with child, he knew right then that she was not going to make it. He had been right, she had given birth to another girl. He remembers standing by his mother bedside as his father vowed that next time it was going to be a boy. He to leave the chambers, he wanted lash out so badly. He wanted to tell him that there was not going to be any more sons, that his mother was dying that he was killing her. A few days later she died quietly in her sleep. He vowed right then he would never do the same thing with Catalina. If a girl was all that Catalina could give him then he would be content with that, and he would raise his daughter to be a great queen.

11\. King

Arthur smiled and waved as people waved frantically at him, yelling, "long live King Arthur." The coronation had been spectacular. Henry was riding along side of the carriage that he and Catalina was in. He couldn't help but note the envious look on his brother's face. He couldn't help but find this a bit amusing, he had been jealous of Henry all his life. Henry was the one born healthy and strong, while he had been sickly and frail for most of his life. Henry was the one with the looks, while Arthur though consider handsome was not as handsome as his younger brother. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if Henry was king?

12\. Catalina

Now that she was the Queen of England, Catalina insisted that everyone should call her Queen Katherine. Catalina represented her past; she was now an English Queen and should be addressed accordingly. The only one she let her call her Catalina was Arthur, who told her on numerous occasions that she would always be Catalina to him.

12\. Apples

Arthur was not the most observant man in the world, but he noticed that his wife was eating a lot of apples recently.

13\. Pearl

"My pearl," he murmured holding his daughter gently in his arm. He never seen a more beautiful babe in his life, she took after her mother mostly, but he could see hints of himself in her as well. Looking at Catalina who could see disappointment in her eyes, it was obvious that she wanted to give him a son. He then reassured that sons would soon follow, and even if they didn't he was content with his daughter. " I think we should call her Mary," he voiced.

14\. Anne Boleyn

"I like her," Catalina whispered over at her husband, as they watched Henry dance with the dark haired woman. "I think she will keep Henry on his toes." Arthur grinned, looking over at his wife lovingly, he squeezed her hand gently, and he couldn't help but agree with her.

15\. Son

Tears of happiness filled Catalina eyes as stared at her newborn son. Though she loved her daughter, a son was needed to rule a kingdom. Just then the door opened and in stepped Arthur carrying their two-year-old daughter. Mary squealed excitingly at the sight of her baby brother. Arthur leaned down and kissed wife on the lips, he then put Mary down and picked up his on gently. "What should we name him?" he asked. "What about Henry?" Catalina suggested. Arthur scowled in dislike, "I think we have enough Henry's." "Then what about John Owen Tudor?" Catalina suggested. Arthur grinned, he liked it, and the names came from not only his side of the family but her as well.

16\. Wedding

Arthur stood proudly besides his brother at the alter, they watched as Anne Boleyn, who was wearing a lovely wedding dress, was being escorted by her father up to the alter. He couldn't help but feel relieved that Henry was finally marrying; it was not good for a man to stay single for to long. Not only that, maybe his brother would stop looking at his own wife with desire. Best of all Catalina had taken a liking to Anne; the two had quickly become friends. He then watched as Henry pulled away Anne's veil and smiled at her adoringly.

17\. Jane Seymour

Arthur had not even glanced at another woman since being married to Catalina, but he couldn't help but stare at Jane Seymour. She was stunning; his loins ached to have her in his bed. Maybe he would just have one bite of the forbidden fruit and be done with it. But he soon realized that one bite was not enough. Holding Jane's naked body against him, he didn't hear the door open. He then heard a loud sob, he looked up in horror to see his wife looking at them. Jane gasped and covered herself with a sheet. He quickly pulled on his breeches. "Catalina! Sweetheart. You bastard!" Catalina screamed and smacked him across the face as he got close to her, she then turned and ran out of the room.

18\. Cold

It had been months since Catalina was in his bed, she refused to sleep him and he was not going to force her. He noted that she took to praying a lot. Despite his own vow to remain faithful to his wife, he began to see Jane Seymour again. Then one night he noted that his wife was talking with Thomas More of all people. She was laughing at something he was saying; it had been so long since she laughed at anything he said. His teeth gritted in jealousy.

19\. TomKat

She didn't know why she started to sleep with Thomas; maybe this was a way for her to get back at Arthur. She wanted to hurt him the way he was hurting her. Despite his promise not see that harlot Jane Seymour again, there was rumors that she was his mistress. She hated using Thomas so, he was such a good man, and he loved her, even though she didn't deserve it.

20\. Discarded

How dare she cheat on him with Thomas More of all people! She called Jane a harlot; she was the one who was the harlot. What happened to the girl he fell in love with? He would make her pay, he would make them both pay, he was the King of England! He screamed mentally. He then looked over at Cromwell, " that harlot will pay, and I shall take a new wife."

21\. Katherine sobbed as she watched as Thomas More get his head chopped off. She turned away, there was so much blood. She then knelt down in prayer, her execution was in a couple of days. She wanted to see her children so badly, but Arthur refused to allow her any access to them. Just then Bishop Gardiner walked in, he informed her that she was no longer the king's wife, nor was she queen of England. Worse of all, she heard that Arthur was planning on making that harlot Jane Seymour his new queen.

22\. Executed

"Life is very beautiful," were her last words, she looked into the blue sky and then smiled. She then heard the whooshing sound the blade, and saw no more. Arthur was sitting in his study let out a terrible scream.

23\. Queen

Arthur stared into the eyes of his new queen, but much his own disappointment he didn't feel the same way he felt when he had looked into Catalina's eyes when she was coronate along side of him.

24\. Enemy

Thing's had changed drastically since her mother's death. She was no longer the pearl of her father's world. He could hardly bare to look at her, she reminded him so much of his Catalina. Jane Seymour was the bitch from hell; her snide remarks about her mother had made an enemy with her with Mary. Mary was determined that she was going to make that bitch pay, along with the rest of the Seymour's.

25\. Died

His children surround him on his deathbed. Mary and John who he had with Catalina, Edward, who had with Jane, who died a few days after giving birth to the boy. Katherine Parr his current wife was there as well, though he cared for her, he realized that there had been one woman that he only truly loved and that was Catalina. It was said that it was her named that he whispered last.

The End.


End file.
